


Not my super soldier

by blomie2000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Yours, Super Soldier, Tony Is Not Helping, WinterShock - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blomie2000/pseuds/blomie2000
Summary: He doesn't have the words to tell her how he feels. It's okay. Darcy has more than enough words for the both of them.





	Not my super soldier

"Stop poking him!"

"Well, if you could just tell your super soldier to come down here so I can take a look at his arm, then I wouldn't have to poke him!"

Bucky was passing by Starks lab when he heard her. Darcy was clearly in the lab with Stark, and as usual they were arguing about something. He smirked. Stark had wanted to take a look at his arm since he had arrived at the compund, but Bucky wasn't ready for that yet.

"He is not my super soldier!"

Bucky froze.

Darcy made him feel like a man and not a weapon. She wasn't afraid of him, and she kept giving Steve grief for treating him like he was made of glass. He felt like he was hers.

"Of course he is. He follows you around like a lost puppy."

Bucky wanted to smash Stark against the wall, only he was still frozen from her words.

There was the sound of a smack.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"It was suppose to."

It became a little easier to breathe.

"He is not my super soldier. He is not anyone's super soldier. He is a man, not a weapon. If you want him to come down here then you just have to ask him."

Bucky unfroze.

"I did ask! And all I got was that murder stare!"

"Telling him to get to the lab so that you could open his arm like a can of tuna is not asking."

Bucky can almost hear Stark rolling his eyes at Darcy.

"Pff. Can't you ask him, since he is clearly your... eh something?"

"Something? That's the best you can come up with? I thought you were a genius?"

"According to Pepper I'm not a genius when it comes to, you know, people."

"Ain't that the thruth."

"Hey!"

There is no reply, but Bucky knows that Darcy is giving Stark her not-very-impressed-with-you-rigth-now stare.

"For your information, Bucky is mine. Just mine"

Suddenly it's not hard to breath at all.

 

\---------

 

Darcy left the lab and Stark behind. She needed coffee. Lots of it. Just as she rounded the corner she bumped into something hard.

"Oh I'm sorry Bucky, didn't see you there."

She gives him a smile. He may not be a lost puppy, but sometimes he looks so lost that Darcy's heart breaks a little. She just want to cuddle him and make all the bad things go away. When she told him that, he just blinked at her.

When she hugged him for the first time he stood frozen, like he couldn't remember how a hug worked. He's gotten better at the hugs, she's made sure of it.

Darcy opens her mouth to ask about dinner when she freezes. 

Bucky is smiling at her.

A full, open, pocket-full-of-sunshine smile.

She's never seen it before, and it takes her breath away.

Bucky doesn't say anything, he just reaches for her. His hands come up to cup her face and he leans in and gives her a kiss. He may not be good with words, but Sweet Thor can he speak with his mouth!

The kiss is filled with feelings. Darcy can't pinpoint them all, but it feels overwhelming in the best way. She doesn't know how long the kiss last, only that it's too short. When he pulls away, still with that smile on his face, she feels dazed. All she can do is look at him, for once lost for words.

Bucky tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and simply says: "I'm yours."


End file.
